Triet
by Yamchas Big Pants
Summary: RaineRegal SheenaZelos onesided SheenaRegal. Betcha never read one of these before! Raine and Regal C2 community challenge! Sheena confronts Regal with her feelings for him, but there are many surprises in store!


AN: This a fic in response to Noctepanther's Raine/Regal challenge. This fic had to take place in Triet, involve the fortune teller, it had to feature Sheena and violence of some description oh and also a Sudden Display of Love. I think you'll find it has all of these but perhaps not how you'd imagine them to happen lol, anyway I hope you enjoy…please ignore spelling and grammar erros, I wrote this in two hours and didn't beta-check it. It's just a quick one-shot.

Sheena glanced at herself in the mirror. She had to admit although she didn't think she was beautiful, she had a few good attributes. Running her hand over the front of her white robe, she smiled furtively. The garment folded across her chest, dipping low enough to give a good view of her finest assets. The fuchsia cord held the silk together and complimented her tight black leggings perfectly. Giving her hair one last spruce, she turned to the door.

She knew he would be on his own downstairs. For weeks his tall robust form haunted her dreams, his cornflower blue eyes silently watched her, his deep, velvety, voice put her nerves on edge. He was driving her crazy and she had finally decided to act on it. Tonight she would find him on his own and show him how she felt. The very thought of what the evening held made her skin break out in goose-bumps. She chewed on her bottom lip, her cheeks aflame with excitement and her eyes sparkling bright in nervousness.

He was still cut up about Alicia although it had been years, but she was sure she'd be just what he needed. Pushing her lips together, she ensured her lip-gloss was evenly distributed. This was unusual for Sheena. She wasn't the type of woman who cared too much for her appearance. But he'd made her care. Those eyes of his held her and pinned her where she stood whenever he spoke to her. He was so powerful and quiet, so imposing but gentle. She couldn't wait to feel those large hands of his resting on her hips; touching and feeling her. The thought sent a shiver racing through her veins.

After an eternity of nervous steps, Sheena found herself at the bottom of the stairs. She could hear the chatter of the group emanating from the front room of the inn. Pushing herself again the wall she edged along it quietly, to avoid their line of sight. She had complained of a headache and excused herself from their presence. Now she knew where she would find him. He'd be out the back sitting in the moonlight: thinking, reminiscing.

Escaping through the back door, she found him sitting on the little stone wall between the inn and the dark sand dunes behind it. The light from the building fell across the short dead grass interrupting the moonlight and drew his attention to the doorway. He smiled softly at her silhouetted figure. Her heart began to race.

Wandering out, she tried to make her movements as relaxed and nonchalant as possible. Staring at the sky she pretended to admire the stars.

"They're pretty aren't they?"

Regal glanced upwards. "Yes…" His rich deep voice filled her senses. "Not a cloud in the sky tonight"

Sitting next to him, Sheena crossed her legs and leant back on the wall. She kept her eyes on him all the time. Blood pumped through her veins, thundering in her ears.

"The skies always seems to be clear in Mizuho, I can't remember ever looking up and not seeing them"

Regal smiled kindly at her, and directed his attention upwards again. She was making it up as she went, but he seemed happy enough to have her company so it didn't bother her. Biting her bottom lip, she let her eyes wander his body. His face was relaxed but his face was always serious. His wilful mouth was turned into a small smile and she couldn't resist imagining how it would taste against hers. His power shoulders were slightly slumped as his shackled arms rested on his massive thighs. Sheena let her eyes linger, growing hot at the fantasies now occurring to her. Long pale blue hair cascaded down his back, messy, but beautiful all the same. She couldn't wait to feel his muscular arms coming around her, holding against that hard, unrelenting chest; feeling his heart beating fast in rhythm with hers.

Sheena licked her lip in anticipation. Regal turned his head to speak, but the look in the young woman's eyes made him falter. They were so bright, focused and full of passion. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked breathless.

"Sheena, are you alright?" His attention was now on her and his sculptured face was drawn into an expression of concern.

Sheena's eyes fell to the floor as she sat up slowly and scooted that little bit closer. Letting her gaze trace up his body she drank him in and decided this was the right time. The fortune-teller had told her that she would find the man she loved tonight and he'd make it clear that he wanted her. She'd find him alone and all would be revealed.

Regal felt his face flushing at the sight of her dark brown eyes so deep and sparkling. She traced one finger slowly up his arm from his shackle to his wrist. Regal could only watch in dumb surprise.

"You know Regal…" Sheena turned towards him, giving him a good view of her best assets. "…You've become a really important member of our little group. We all admire you…" She watched his face, trying to read his reaction, losing a little confidence as she continued. This was no time to lose heart.

"But I…I'd like to show you just _how_ much _I_ appreciate you"

Her voice had acquired a silky, sensual tone and Regal could feel his pulse racing. The hand she had run along his arm now snaked its way along his shoulder. Sheena stood in front of him and slowly placed a leg on either side of his frame. Regal was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do. Sitting herself in his lap, she softly stroked his face. Her heart thundered in her ears and she felt her body alive with desire; she'd make Regal hers.

Lowering her head gently, she closed her eyes slowly and placed her lips against Regal's. The feel of his skin against hers only heightened the sensations which were quickly taking control of her actions and judgements. Only when he didn't respond did she feel his forearm against her collarbone. Opening her eyes she saw that he was trying gently to push her off.

Regal glanced away, breathless and blushing. Sheena could see the guilt in his features; the sadness and the embarrassment. He feared to look into her face and see the hurt he'd caused. The beautiful ninja slid off his legs onto a heap on the ground. Turning away they sat in silence for a few moments. Eventually Sheena stood up and ferverently tried to swipe a tear from her face. She was too embarrassed to say anything.

As she turned to leave, Regal caught her hand. He was still overcome by what had happened but looked up at her with such an emotion she couldn't bear to be angry at him.

"Shee…Sheena…I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you."

She nodded mutely, doing her best not cry, but failing miserably. "It's not your fault Regal" She forced. "I just have really bad judgment"

Regal stood and struggled for words. "Sheena, you're a beautiful woman…but…"

"…but you're still getting over Alicia" She finished for him making to leave.

His reaction wasn't quite what she expected. "That's not really it"

Sheena stared at him incredulously. This guy didn't have a clue, she would have expected better from Zelos! She had given him a way to get out of this mess without admitting to finding her unattractive, or boring, or violent, or overbearing or…But he had to give her an honest truth. She supposed that was one of the things she had found most appealing about him.

His face contorted in a mix of emotions. "You see…I…well….that is to say…"

She was getting angry now. Hadn't he embarrassed her enough? Did he have to drag this out? Couldn't he just let her scuttle away and nurse her bruised heart?

"You what? What is it Regal? I'm annoying? I'm not your type? What? What is it?" She was almost shouting at him, her tears still hot in her eyes, refusing to fall.

"I'm in love with Raine"

Silence.

"…We've been keeping it quiet, so as not to upset the group…I'm sorry Sheena, I didn't know you felt this way"

There he had said it; bluntly, to the point and totally out of the blue. Sheena's brown eyes widened in surprise. She snatched herself from his gentle grasp. It wasn't bad enough that she had been rejected but now betrayed? Marching away she threw the door open to come face to face with Raine. The older woman looked surprised at Sheena's tear-stained face. The ninja looked between the teacher and the nobleman and frowned. She couldn't blame them. Being together _would_ upset the group. Storming away she just wanted to end the night by curling up beneath the blankets of her bed and crying herself to sleep.

Before she reached the stairs, she heard a voice behind her.

"Sheena?" Zelos sounded perplexed. He was probably shocked to see her crying.

"Get lost Prettyboy!" She grumbled, trudging up the stairs, barely able to control her voice.

He fell into stride beside her. She did her best to ignore him, but he simply watched her. She had had enough. Stopping in her tracks, she glared at him.

"Zelos, I told you to get lost!"

Zelos folded his arms across his chest, tossed his hair and smiled seductively at her. "Look my violent hunny…so El Presidente's taken, there's still me"

Sheena scoffed at him, frowning all the while, but his expression faltered slightly.

Was he…serious?

She stared at him with a mix of disgust, offence and shock. He glanced away from her, his face beginning to glow red. He probably wasn't used to being shot down by his crushes. She couldn't believe this.

Anger boiling inside her, she slapped him hard across the face with a roar and seethed as he reeled from the impact. Nursing his scarlet cheek, Zelos swore under his breath.

"Man! They weren't kidding when they said love hurts!"

With a groan, Sheena pulled herself up the stairs to her room. Zelos followed her; confused.

So _this_ was what the fortune-teller had predicted; not Regal, but Zelos. Slamming the door in the Chosen's face, Sheena collapsed on her bed.

Just her luck!

AN: Okay, so more of a Sheena/Zelos fic than a Regal/Raine, but it was interesting to pair Regal and Sheena. Hmmm I might investigate that further. It might be quite interesting….Having said that I'm still an avid devoted RxR fan!


End file.
